My choice
by mariabosco
Summary: Set in New Moon. Bella is finally falling for Jacob. But a vampire strikes and Edward returns. Who will she choose? TEAM JACOB ALL THE WAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!! This is my first Twilight fic so please be nice LOL.**

**Set somewhere in New Moon.**

**Please review!!! I'll have next chapter by tomorrow! Thankss and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters**

************

**BPOV**

I woke up extremely hot and sweaty. "_Probably because I'm sleeping next to a werewolf" _, I thought sarcastically. I looked up and Jacob was looking at me, my favourite smile playing on his lips and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Good afternoon sleepy-head" he said. "How long did I sleep? " asked him. "I don't know…since we got back from the beach" he said softly. "And for how long have you been awake? I asked. "A while, I didn't want to move so I wouldn't wake you up" He said softly. "I'm sorry" I blushed. "Don't be Bells. You were tired. We came back late from the bonfire last night" He said while caressing my cheek with his thumb.

I loved that about Jacob. He was so caring and sweet with me. He loved me more than anything, I knew that. He had said it a million times, and I loved him too in a way. He was my best friend, my personal sun, he lighten up my everyday. I was slowly making myself love him as much as he loves me….I was slowly letting Edward go for good. It had been a long road but I managed through it with Jake's help. He really is my constant, my rock…

"Bella? Hello? Earth to Bells?" I snapped out of my thoughts with Jake's hand waving at my face. I blushed and he just laughed at me. I punched him in the shoulder playfully and stood up from his warm embrace. I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Jake! You don't have anything in here! How does Billy manages to feed you?" I yelled. Jake came into the kitchen grinning. "Well Bells there's nothing in the fridge because I've already eaten all of it DUH!" I threw an apple to him, that he easily caught with a smug expression on his face. I just laughed at him and kissed his cheek. "I'll run down to the grocery store, you go to Sam's meeting and I'll have dinner ready when you return" he nodded and with that I grabbed my truck keys and left.

**JPOV**

I watched as she got into her truck and waved at me as she drove off. I quickly took my pants off and run into the woods phasing in a split of a second.

_She is so beautiful. I really love everything about her: h__er smile, her eyes, her hair, her scent even her clumsiness…_

" _Jeez Jacob! Could you stop that? You're making me sick!" _Leah said to me. _"Well get the hell out of my head Leah!" _I hissed bitterly._ "I would if I could Black! You think I like listening to you while you're gushing like a 15 year old girl?"_ I just growled at her. _"Bitch" _I said. _"I heard that!" _she snapped_ "You were supposed to" _I snapped back

"_Jacob, Leah that's enough"_ Sam commanded in his alpha tone.

The whole pack gathered in the woods.

"_So…what's this meeting about Sam?" _Paul asked. _"Well guys. This morning I was running next to the border line and I caught a scent… and it's not the Cullen's…"_

2 hours later….

I entered my house and there she was. Beautiful Bella standing in the kitchen, one hand mixing something in a bowl and the other one grabbing her phone, she turned around and smiled at me. "Ok dad Jake's here so I gotta go. I'll see you when you get back. Have fun" she said and hung up. "How are our parents doing in their fishing trip?" I asked grabbing a bottle of milk and drinking from it. Bella smacked my hand. "Jacob you're disgusting! Use a glass". I put my arms up in surrender "Alright, alright I'm sorry mom!" She scowled at me and I laughed. "You're a dog" she said grinning. " So I've been told" I replied with a matching grin. I helped setting up the table and we sat down eating in a comfortable silence. Charlie and Billy had left for a fishing trip for an entire week, they agreed that Bella and I could hang out during the day but we were both sleeping in our respective houses. Yeah right! Bella has been staying here, she said she didn't want to stay all alone. Of course I didn't argue with her, I loved having her around. And I was glad she was here now that we traced down another bloodsucker. I shuddered.

"Jake, you okay?" she asked concerned. I smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine".

"You sure? You seem kinda zoned out. Something bothering you?" She asked me looking straight into my eyes. I flashed her my famous grin and shrugged it off. "It's nothing Bells, really. No worries." I grabbed our plates and threw them into the sink. "Thanks for making dinner. It was delicious" I said. Of course she blushed ad that made her look so cute. "No problem Jake. Wanna watch a movie? I rented one" She made her way to the couch and sat down. I made my way over her and slumped down. "Sure, what did you got?" She grabbed the DVD and sighed "The most amazing, romantic movie of all times: The Notebook" I groan "A chick flick? Seriously Bells?" She scowled "Well unless you rather watch another zombie-fake crap like the one we saw in the cinema" I laughed remembering how stupid that movie was. "You're right. Anything is better than that" She got up and put the DVD. I opened my arms to her and she lay down with me cuddling closer, her head on my chest and her legs tangled with mine. I sighed and kissed the top of her head.

I couldn't concentrate on the movie. Sam's words haunted me. There were bloodsucker in Forks and I needed to make sure Bella was safe…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry It took me longer to update! ****I had some school crap to work in grrrr.!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!**

**BPOV**

_I was walking in the woods. I reached a place, an all too familiar place. OUR place. The meadow. I sat down in the cold grass, staring up to the sky. It was a sunny day, really sunny for the small town of Forks, Washington. He wouldn't be out here with this sun. Too much exposure. I sighed. I miss him, I really do. The whole in my che__st burned with the thought. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them my breath caught in my throat. A sparkling, beautiful, red-headed woman stand in front of me. She hissed and showed her teeth. With a feline and evil smile on her face she slowly made her way towards me…_

I woke up with a shrill scream. Jacob came running through the bedroom door and sat next to me. "Bells what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked frantically. I threw my arms around his waist and started sobbing in his chest. He hugged me back, one hand in the back of my head and the other making circles in my back. "Shh….it's okay honey, it's okay it was just a nightmare...don't cry Bella, it's alright." I hugged him tighter and cried in his chest for several minutes as he whispered comforting words in my ear.

When my sobbing ceased I pulled away but kept my arms loosely around his waist. He wiped my tears away and put a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry. I had a horrible nightmare Jake…" I said still shaking a little. "It's okay honey. Wanna talk about it?" he asked whispering. "I was in the meadow and… and Victoria wanted to kill me" I said as tears sprinkled my eyes again. "Who is Victoria Bells?" Jacob asked in confusion. I took a deep breath. "Do you remember that last September I got attacked by that vampire…James?" Jacob winced and his jaw set. "Yes" he said, almost growled. "He had a mate. Victoria. She got away after Alice and the rest of them killed James. And I think she might be after me… I've been having the same dream over and over again" I said and shuddered at the thought. Jake's face softened when he saw how afraid I was. He put a finger on my chin and lifted my face "Hey, I would never let anyone hurt you Bells. I promise. And if that Victoria leach is after you me and the pack can stop her. Don't worry about it" A chill ran down my spine at the thought of Jacob fighting against Victoria, but I pushed it aside. It was probably just a dream, it probably didn't mean anything. "Thank you Jake. And it's probably just a dream" I said smiling. He smiled back at me. "Go back to sleep Bells" he said and kissed my forehead. He was about to stand up but I put my hand on his wrist "No, please stay with me tonight" I said sheepishly and blushed. "Of course Bells. Move aside" I moved and he lay next to me. I cuddled closer and put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and soon sleep overtook me.

**JPOV**

I heard her breathe even and I knew she was asleep.

I thought about what Bella said. Victoria. That's it. That's probably the scent Sam caught in the border line. She was coming for revenge. A mate for a mate. I stiffened at the thought of her getting near Bella. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, fearing to let go. And soon I was asleep too…

I woke up to the smell of bacon and the noise of voices and laughter coming from the kitchen. I got up and got dressed. I made my way into the kitchen and the whole pack and Emily were there. Even Leah was sitting in the corner. Alone of course.

"Whoa what the hell…" I asked looking around. Everyone laughed and Embry threw a piece of toast to my head. "We're here making Bella some company since you slept the whole morning" he said. "Shut up Embry!" I said. I turned around and grabbed Bella's hand "I'm sorry I left you all alone all morning" I said. She smiled and squeezed my hand. "It's okay Jake. No worries" she pinched my cheek and went to fry some more eggs. I sat next to Quil and started eating.

"So…Bella told as about her dreams. They might be connected to that scent Sam smelled in the border. It makes sense" Paul said. I almost choke on my toast and started coughing. "You guys told her about the scent?" I yelled at them. "Jacob calm down! Bella has a right to know" Sam commanded. Bella stared at me with an angry expression "Why would you want to keep that from me Jacob?! Something as important as that!" she yelled . "I'm sorry Bella I was just trying to keep you out of danger!" I yelled back. "You have NO right to lie to me Jacob Black! I'm a big girl and I've had vampires chasing me before so I think I can handle the information!" she was hysterical now. I stood up and walked towards her. I grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes "Bella. I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you. All I want is that. You're right. You can handle it, I'm just afraid of something happening to you" her face softened and she sighed. "I know, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. But Jake promise me you won't hide anything to me again" she said. "I promise" I said and hugged her.

"Alright, alright enough with that emotional crap already. Let's think about how are we going to rip this bloodsucker to shreds" Leah said from her spot in the corner.

"Always a sweetheart aren't you Leah?" Paul asked sarcastically. "Shut up" she hissed.

"Alright, that's enough. I think that we need to run patrol every day and at night too. Emily you stay here with Bella and Quil and Seth will run patrol around the house. Jake and Leah run patrol at east. Paul, Embry and Jared head west and I'm heading north" Sam ordered. "Awesome! At what time?" Seth asked excitedly. "Right now. We're leaving in 10 minutes and we'll be back at five. The night patrol starts again at eight" Sam said. Everyone started to get up. Sam made his way to Emily and hugged her. Bella came to stand in front of me and grabbed my hands in hers. "Do you have to go with them? Can you trade with Quil or Seth? I don't want you risking out there." Her eyes pleaded with me and I wanted so bad to stay with her. "I'm sorry Bells. Alpha orders. And I'm their best fighter. They need me out there" I said. She sighed and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. "Please be careful. Come back in one piece Jake" she whispered in my ear. I laughed and kissed her forehead "You worry to much Bells. Nothing can hurt me!" I said smugly. She laughed at me and I gave her a bear hug sweeping her up from the floor. "Can't-breathe-Jake" I let go of her and we both laughed.

"Let's go Jacob" Leah said bitterly. I kissed Bella's cheek and followed Leah outside…


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

As soon as we were outside Leah and I phased running into the woods. We started running East where Sam had assigned us.

After four hours running I let out a frustrated sigh_. "What? Disappointed you couldn't find the leech before the Cullen's come back and Bella goes running to them again?"_ Leah asked.

"_Shut up Leah! Bella's not going to go back to them. And they're not coming back!"_ I hissed at her.

"_Yeah right! Wake up Jacob! I'm sure they're going to come back here as soon as they find out about this vampire haunting their dear leech-lover! And she's going to go back to them. To Him. Don't fool yourself Jacob, you know she would go to him in a heartbeat"_ she stated roughly _"She's going to break your heart Jake…just like Sam broke mine"_ she finished softly, almost whispering the last part.

**BPOV**

I was sitting next to Emily in the couch. Both of us staring into space, the TV was on in some cooking show but neither of us were paying attention to it.

"Em. They have been gone for four hours now. I'm really worried" I told her, my voice quivering. She turned to me and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm sure they're fine. You know that patrols are long, especially in this cases. They'll be here soon"

As if on cue the whole pack came through the door. Before I knew what I was doing I stood up and run towards Jacob. I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him tight. He hugged me back and placed his check on my head.

"Hey you" he said smiling into my hair.

"You okay? Are you hurt? Did you see Victoria?" I asked frantically as I pulled away and searched his body for injuries with my hands. He laughed.

"Jeez relax Bells! I'm fine. We all are… But no. We didn't find her" He said.

We pulled away completely from our embrace and sat down on the couch next to each other. Everyone was sitting around as Emily was in the kitchen serving some food for everyone.

"We'll have something to eat now and we're leaving for patrol again in an hour guys" Sam said from the kitchen.

I sighed and Jacob took my hand and gave it a squeeze. He pulled me up from the couch and we sat down at the table. As we ate everyone was talking except Jacob and I. He had a distant look on his face. Almost painful. My heart sank at the sight. I couldn't see Jake in pain. I loved him too much for that. Wait. What? I loved him? Well I technically already knew that. But the way I was feeling now was different, a more powerful feeling of love. I realized now that I didn't only love Jacob Black as my best friend. I was IN LOVE with him. That's why I worry sick knowing he's out there risking his life fighting Victoria because of me; that's why I can't help but throw myself into his arms when we see each other after been apart even if it was just for a few hours. That's why my heart beats so loudly and hard against my chest every time I see him, touch him, speak to him… I've been fooling myself this whole time: I LOVE HIM. I tried to deny it and hold to the idea that Edward will come back, but I know that he won't. And even if he did, I wouldn't leave Jake. I couldn't I needed him too much.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Jacob stood up and went outside slamming the door behind him. I frowned and so did everyone else. I excused myself from the table and went outside.

He was standing at the end of the porch stairs, staring straight forward with his back towards me. He didn't even turned around when he heard me step outside and I knew he could hear me.

I walked stood next to him and grabbed his hand. "Jake? What's wrong?" I asked trying to make eye contact but he just shocked his head and looked down at the ground.

I placed a finger on his chin forcing him to look at me. I saw pain, sadness and love mixed there.

"Jacob. Why do you look so sad? What's going on?" I asked, my voice thickening towards the end. He sighed and I grabbed his other hand, standing in front of him.

"Bella I have to tell you something. I can't hide it anymore is killing me. I'm in love with you Bella and I want to be with you. I love you" He said it all in one breath. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

He frowned seeing my smile. Confusion was written all over his face. I leaned closer putting my hands in each side of his face. He looked very confused now but when my lips crushed into his he immediately responded. One of his hands was at the small of my back pulling me closer and the other one stroked my hair. The kiss was so sweet and I felt fireworks and butterflies in my stomach. We pulled apart and rested our foreheads together. "I love you too Jacob" I said after catching my breath again. His eyes lit up and he pulled away slightly so he could look better at me. "Really?" he asked. "Really. I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize it, but you're my best friend, my personal sun, you helped me pick up the pieces and I began to fall for you." I said and he gazed at me with such and adoration and love that overwhelmed me.

This time he leaned in and kissed me. I melted into him, forgetting about everything and everyone. Jacob was the only thing that mattered. Him and the heat radiating from him. It started sweetly but soon all the passion that we had been hidden all this time was poured into that kiss. My arms were around his neck and I ran my fingers through his silky hair. He was grabbing my waist and started to squeeze it harder as I pulled him closer, loosing all train of thought. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and I moaned into his mouth when he caressed my back with his hot fingers.

We pulled apart at the sound of whistles coming from the guys. I blushed deep crimson and Jake hugged me to his side.

"Way to go bro!" Quil said to Jacob and high-fived him. I rolled my eyes at him

"I knew it!!" Emily exclaimed eagerly. We smiled at her and at each other.

"Congrats you guys! But we gotta get going" Sam said passing Jacob and patting him on the back.

Everyone started to make their way into the woods. I looked at Jake and tears stung in my eyes. "Don't go" I whispered grabbing his forearm. He sighed sadly and hugged me tight cradling me to his chest. "I wish I could stay with you honey. But I'll be okay, don't worry" He said flashing me my favourite grin. I tried to smile at him as tears cascaded down my face but the smile faded soon. We shared a tender kiss and he started running towards the woods phasing mid air.

I stand there looking ahead where he had disappeared. Emily came to me and grabbed my arm "Let's go inside sweetie" She said leading me inside.

Three hours later I was "watching" TV as Emily cooked dinner for the guys. I was worried sick. I missed Jacob, I longed for his warm embrace, I longed for his kisses, his scent, everything…

I heard Jacob yelling at someone outside and Sam commanding him to calm down. Jacob sounded furious and Sam sounded frantic to keep him calm. Emily's head snapped up and she looked at me. I stood up and we made our way outside.

My breathe caught in my throat when I saw who Jacob was yelling at.

"Hello Bella" He said with his velvet voice.

"Edward" I whispered.

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? HATE IT, LOVE IT? OPINIONS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT !**

**PLEASE REVIEWWW!!! IT HELPS THE INSPIRATION ;) HEHE**

**THANKS FOR READING!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to "eclipseinmotion". Your review helped me come up with some ideas for this chapter! THANK YOU! So I dedicate it to you.**

**Of course I don't own anything….unfortunately….**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**JPOV**

"_I can't __believe__ it! She kissed me! She loves me! I'm so happy I feel I'm floating right now!"_

"_Oh for the love for God Jacob! STOP IT!!! Do you do it on purpose? Cause you know I ca hear you!"_ Leah yelled in my mind.

"_You know Leah, normally I would come up with a smart-ass comment just to piss you off but not today. I'm so happy that I imprinted that not even you ca-…"_

"_What?!! You imprinted? On Bella?"_ she asked in disbelief.

"Hell Yes!!" I exclaimed. "It happened after she came outside and we made eye contact, it was like nothing else mattered only her and I wanted to tell her how I felt about her"

"_Wow… I never thought I would say this but I'm happy for you Jake. Really"_ She said sincerely and shockingly in a nice manner.

"_Thanks Leah"_ I replied genuinely grateful. _"Does she know you imprinted?"_ she asked.

"_I'm planning on telling her later tonight…"_

Three hours later…

Leah groaned _"I'm so bored Jake! Let's go home it's been three hours"_ she said stopping on her tracks.

I came to a stop in front of her and I sighed _"Yeah, you're right let's head back"_. As we started to run we heard Sam's thoughts _"Guys, a Cullen it's heading towards Jacob's house". _We started to run faster, when we arrived there he was. HIM. Edward. The filthy bloodsucker that broke MY Bella's heart was standing there. I growled at him. "Relax mongrel. I'm here to see Bella" I tried to launch myself at his throat but Quil and Sam stopped me.

"Please change back into your human forms so we can discuss this properly. You're all thinking at the at time. It's hard for me to read all of your thoughts" he said serenely.

We all looked at Sam for approval and he nodded. We phased and threw some pants on. Leah came from behind the woods fully dressed and stood next to Seth.

"What the hell are you doing here leech?!! Like hell you'll see Bella! Don't even think about it!" I said, once again launching at him but again Sam and Quil grabbed my arms.

In that moment the wooden door opened and Bella and Emily stepped outside.

"Hello Bella" he said looking straight into her eyes.

"Edward" she replied, barely a whisper. I knew she was struggling to breathe.

She strolled down the stairs –amazingly not tripping over her own feet- and he started to walk to her. Immediately I was standing between them, pushing Bella behind me against my back.

"I told you to stay away from her!" I yelled.

Bella clutched my bicep lightly trying to bring my attention to her. "Jake please let me talk to him." She asked pleadingly.

"So what? You're going back to him now?" I asked her furiously.

"NO!! Of course not Jacob! How could you think that after everything I said earlier? Do you think all that was a lie?" she was yelling at me and tears threaten to fall down her face.

My face immediately softened and I touched hers "I' sorry Bells. Go talk to him" I said. She hugged me and I whispered in her ear "Please come back to me" She nodded and I let her go.

She walked to him and hugged him around the waist, he hugged her back. Jared pulled at my arm and we turned around and entered the house.

**BPOV**

I was sobbing against his marble chest as he stroked my hair. After my crying subsided I pulled away angrily.

"What are you doing here Edward Anthony Cullen?" I asked harshly. He stroked my cheek but I moved my face away from his touch.

"Bella, love. I'm so sorry I left like that. I was only trying to protect you, please understand that" he said in his perfect velvet voice.

"Protect me? You left me to die Edward!" I yelled at him. He flinched slightly.

"Love…" he said coming closer.

"Do not call me that!" I spitted. "I'm not your love anymore! YOU LEFT ME!!" I kept yelling.

"I left only to protect you Bella. I love you. Always had and always will"

Hearing him say that was the thing I had been waiting for all these months and it kind of caught me off guard.

"I…I can't Edward. I'm with Jacob now. I love him and…" I was interrupted by his fervent kiss. Hard, not careful like they used to be. It was like he was trying to convince me to take him back. His tongue begged for entrance and I lost myself, I lost all coherence and sense of what I was doing. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him closer, like I never had been able to do before…

**JPOV**

I looked through the window and I saw them. Her arms around his neck, his hand around her waist, their lips locked together. I felt like a knife was ripping my heart out. The most painful feeling I've ever experienced.

Angrily I walked towards the front door and ran outside. They pulled away and Bella looked at me with a shocked expression on her face, like she didn't understand what was going on or what she had just done.

"Jacob, I…this…It's not… he, I…" she rumbled.

"Save it Bella. Just save it" I hissed angrily at her.

"NO! Please Jake I'm sorry, he caught me…" she said coming closer. I interrupted her again, taking a step back.

"Don't touch me! I should have listened to Leah! It was obvious that the minute your bloodsucker returned you would go running after him! You know what? I was going to tell you that I imprinted on you tonight but I realize now that it wouldn't change a fucking thing!!!" I said yelling, my body shaking with temblors. I started to run towards the forest.

"Jake!!" she yelled. I phased and kept running. I heard everyone yelling after me and Bella's sobs but I didn't care. I wouldn't stop, I couldn't stop.

Soon, the only noise I heard where the sound of my paws against the ground…

**BPOV**

I fell onto my knees and put my head in my hands. What have I done? I'm such and idiot! I couldn't resist being cheated by Edward's vampire ways and now Jake's gone. The love of my life, my soul mate… He had imprinted on m, I was his perfect match and he was mine, we could be together forever if I hadn't been so stupid. I started to sob hysterically at the thought.

"Bella?" I looked up and Edward was kneeling in front of me.

"Leave Edward" I said sharply.

"But.." he started

"LEAVE!!!" I screamed at him.

"Edward you better go. You've already broken the treaty by coming here today. We'll let it pass this time but we won't hesitate next time" Sam said. Edward nodded.

"I love you Bella. I'm so sorry" he said and turned around.

In a split of a second he was gone…

**SO?? What do you think guys?? Thanks so much for the reviews!! Lots of them helped me with my inspiration and also gave me some ideas!! ;) You guys rock!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!! Thanks!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii!!! I'm soo sorry about the chapters been so short!!! ****I'm in the middle of mid term tests so it's hard for me to find time to write!!**

**Please reviewww!!!!!!! THANKSSS**

**I don't own anything…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

"Guys please, please can you go find him?" I asked for the millionth time that morning. I hadn't slept since Jake left and I was tired, cranky and sad.

The pack hadn't slept either and we were all still at Jacob's house.

"He'll come back Bella. Give it some time" Sam said. Again.

I sighed defeated. "You guys don't get it" I sniffed and slumped down into the couch next to Embry. He grabbed my hand and turned to the side so he could look at me. "Bella" he started, "I know it's hard but try to understand him. He imprinted on you and saw you kissing your vampire ex-boyfriend all in one day" he said. I nodded. He was right.

"Don't worry. He'll be back by the time we have to go on patrol" Paul said.

I laughed. "Yeah right! Why would he want to protect me and risk his own life for me after what I did?" I asked, tears stung in my eyes.

"Two reasons. First: Alpha orders; and second: because you're his imprintee after all and he loves you anyway." Jared told me. Everyone nodded and my tears rolled down my cheeks. I lied my head against Embry's shoulder sobbing into it.

**JPOV**

I almost crawled the way back to my house. When I reached my front yard I phased back into my human form and gasped as the pain shot through my body. Every muscle and bone in my body hurt like hell.

That filthy bloodsucker… I almost got her!

I went inside and the whole pack and Emily were sitting around the table. No Bella in sight.

"Jacob! What happened to you?!" Emily asked concerned and rushed to my side after seeing my injuries.

"Bloodsucker" I replied dryly.

Everyone looked at me in shock. "You didn't go after Edward and do something stupid Jacob Black, did you?" Sam asked sternly.

I growled at the mention of his name. "I wish I had, but no." I replied. That would hurt Bella. So I didn't do it. Even if I thought about it.

"I meant the female leech. Victoria. I almost got her and the bitch escaped."

"Got beat up by a girl Jakey?" Quil teased,

"I'm not in the fucking mood Quil! Don't make me rip your throat!" I yelled at him.

"Enough" Sam said. Of course in his alpha voice. Jerk. I rolled my eyed at my own thought.

"Ok. Lt's go for patrol now. Quil you go with Leah and Jake you stay here with Seth" Sam commanded.

"What?! No!. I heal fast Sam come on! Let me go!" I whined.

"That's my last word Jacob" He said, kissed Emily and everyone left.

"I'm bored out of my mind" Seth whined. "I'll go phase and guard outside"

Emily came from behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Go upstairs. Bella's asleep in your bedroom" she said softly. I turned around. "She's here?" My eyes widened. She nodded. "Well, well, well. What happened? I thought she would be with her leech lover by now" I said starting to shake a little bit but as I saw Emily's fear I pulled myself under control again.

"Don't be hard on her Jake. She feels terrible. She loves you more than anything. Let her explain it to you. She's your soulmate, you can't resist, even if you wanted to." Emily pleaded with me. I sighed. "Ok. Thanks Em" I kissed her cheek and made my way upstairs.

I took a deep breathe before opening the door. There she laid. My beautiful Bella.

She started tousling around the bed, probably having a nightmare. "Jake please don't leave me. I love you. Please don't go" she cried in her sleep. My heart melted.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. I started to shake her gently. "Bella, Bella honey wake up. It's okay, I'm right here" I said. She opened her beautiful brown orbs that were filled with tears. "Jacob?" she asked and blinked twice. "Yes Bells. I'm here hon" She sat down and threw her arms around my waist. "Jake" she choked sobbing uncontrollably.

I clutched her close to my chest. "Shh sweetie. Shh… It's okay Bells. I'm here, I'm here" I whispered into her ear. She kept crying for what seemed like hours and I kept rubbing her back, stroking her hair, kissing her head. Telling her everything was okay.

When she calmed down a little she pulled back slightly. "Jacob" she whispered touching my face, "I'm so sorry Jake. I'm sorry. He kissed me and me being the stupid-weak human that I am couldn't resist his vampire ways, but that doesn't mean I don't love you because I do. I really love you Jake." She said as a new wave of tears fell down her face. I brushed them away and kept my hands on her cheeks "I know Bella. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm an idiot." I said as tears threaten to fall from my own eyes. "I deserved it" she whispered. I shocked my head. "No you didn't. And I'm sorry I left I promise you that now that we're soulmates I'll never leave you ever again" As soon as I said that her eyes lit up. "So that means that you're mine forever?" she asked. "Forever. I love you Isabella Swan" I whispered. "I love you too Jacob Black" she whispered back. I pulled her in for a kiss with my hands at the nape of her neck. She kissed me back eagerly. Her hands stroked my hair and mine stroked the soft skin of her neck.. Her teeth grazed my bottom lip and I groaned into her mouth, massaging her tongue with mine.

My hands started to lower down to her waist and down her hips where I stroked the skin that was visible under the hem of her shirt. Her hands roamed down my bare chest, feeling the muscles of my stomach. She pushed her hips to me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I started a tail of kisses down her neck, to her jaw line and up to her earlobe where I grazed it with my teeth. "Jake" she moaned. I pushed my lips to her again only pulling back when she took her shirt off. I lowered her to the bed, hovering over her and supporting my weight with my elbows. I kissed her collarbone and down to her stomach and then up to her lips again.

I stopped abruptly after hearing a wolf howling outside. We stared at each other and I stood up. As Bella pulled her shirt on I sprinted down the stairs and outside.

Emily was petrified standing in the porch and Seth was growling fiercely. Bella came and run into me. I pulled her behind my back and she gasped.

"Victoria…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hii guys!!! Sorry about the late update! ****Mid-terms have been crazy!!! And I'm having a hard time with inspiration also…**

**This chapter is kinda short…sorry about that.**

**I promise lots of fluff for the next one!!**

**I don't own anything. Not even Jacob Black sadly… lol**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

I just stood there frozen behind Jacob's back, staring into her ferocious eyes. Seth was growling at her and Emily came and grabbed my hand.

"Bella let's go inside now!" she said hysterically. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. Two more vampires appeared next to Victoria. Their eyes were red and they seemed to be in a bloodlust.

"Dear Bella. It's been a while" Victoria said with a feline evil smile on her face. Jacob and Seth growled.

"Easy mutt. We'll be finished with her and you two before you know it" she said.

Jacob pushed me aside and phased. I stood there at the doorway with Emily clutching my arm and it all happened so fast.

Jacob launched over Victoria, growling was coming from everywhere around me as the rest of the pack arrived and started to rip at the vampires bodies. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward, Alice and Jasper jump and join the fight. Then Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and even Esme joined in.

Pieces of human members flew all over the place as Victoria and the other two screamed and shrilled in pain. All of a sudden everything that was left was smoke…

**JPOV**

"_Stupid Cullen's!! What the hell are they doing here?"_ I asked in my mind as I was ripping the read-headed bitch apart.

"_They're helping Jacob, now stay focused!"_ Sam said.

After some more ripping and growling the three bloodsuckers were only a pile of smoke. Stupid bitch brought some newborns with her!

I looked over at Bella terrified that something could've happened to her. But she seemed okay, shocked but okay. I trotted over to her and she placed her hands at the sides of my face, running her fingers through the soft fur in my neck. I grinned a wolf-grin and she chuckled. I leaked her face and she hit my shoulder "Eww Jacob!! Gross" she said while whipping my saliva off her face. I barked a wolf laugh and run into the woods so I could phase back.

I came out of the woods and she run to me throwing her arms around my neck. "Jake, are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked frantically searching for injuries. I laughed "Bells I'm okay. Relax. You worry too much" I said as a matter-of-factly. She rolled her eyes at me and let me go.

She looked over to the pack and smiled at them as she saw they were all okay and back in their human forms. Embry held up his hand "Before you say anything Bella. Yes we're okay. And you're welcome" he said grinning. She also rolled her eyes at him but grinned back.

Then, she made her way towards the Cullen's. Alice, I think that's her name, rushed over to her and wrapped her stone ice arms around her. I resisted the urge to rip her apart, but I know that she's Bella's friend and I wouldn't do anything to hurt my Bella.

"Alice! I've missed you so much" Bells said sobbing. "I've missed you too Bella. I'm so glad you're okay" she said brushing Bella's tears away.

Then, the bigger brother stepped towards her and wrapped her in a bear hug. "Emmett! I'm so happy to see you" she said beaming at him. "It's great to see you too. Things were more fun when you and your clumsiness were around" he said.

Dr. Cullen and his wife gave Bella each a hug. "We miss you Bella" she said. "I miss you too Esme" Bella replied, tears running down her face again. "No matter what, you'll always be like a daughter to us and you always have a place in our family" the doctor said and hugged her again. "Thanks Carlisle" she said.

"I'm glad you're okay Bella" the other brother hugged her "Thanks Jasper".

Then the blonde one stepped in. "I'm glad you're okay Bella. Really. I know we had our differences, but I'm happy that you're doing well and that you've found love again" she said looking towards me. "Even if he's a mutt" Bella chuckled and hugged her. I glared at blondie. "Thank you Rosalie, thanks so much" she said, her voice thickening. Rosalie smiled at her and turned to Edward. "Let her be happy Edward" she said to him. He nodded and stepped toward Bella.

"I'll let you to be happy. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I never meant to hurt you. I don't like the idea of you being with a werewolf but I can't do anything against an imprint". She sighed "Thank you. You know that I really loved you and I still do in a way. You'll always have a piece of my heart Edward but I'm not in love with you" she said. He grimaced and grabbed a hold of her hands. "I want you to be happy. And even if we're leaving Forks I'm only a phone call away, if you ever need me. Or any of us for that matter" Bella nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. They pulled apart and Alice gave Bella a final hug. "Goodbye Bella. Remember: only a call away" she said to her. "Bye Alice. I love you." Bella sniffed. "I love you too" and with that they were gone.

**BPOV**

I sighed. They were gone. I'll miss them but it won't be like the last time. I had Jacob now and we could finally live our lives together. No Victoria to worry about anymore.

A pair of strong-warm arms sneaked around my waist from behind me. Jacob kissed my shoulder and I turned around to face him. He brushed away some tears I didn't know I had shed and kissed the tip of my nose. I placed my head on his chest and hugged his waist as tightly as I could. "You okay baby?" he asked. I smiled at the way he called me it warmed my heart "Yes. I'm fine. You saved me. You all did" I whispered into his neck. He shuddered when my lips touched his neck and I smiled wider. He nested his face in my hair and I felt him smile. I reached up and kissed him. We kissed with a passion I've never felt before. When air became necessary we pulled away breathing heavily. "Let's go inside with everyone" he whispered and pulled us inside.

Emily was cooking and the whole pack was just sitting around in the living room. They all looked tired and kinda bitten up and I instantly felt guilty. Sensing this Jake kissed mi forehead.

"We're all okay Bells. Really. Our injuries heal fast, you know that" I looked up at him and that's when I noticed a huge scratch on the left side of his neck, I gently traced it with my finger and he shuddered again. I was glad I had that effect on him the same he had on me.

"Jake, Bella. Come eat something because this guys are like carpet sweepers" we laughed and headed towards the table. Jake sat down pulling me onto his lap. We all ate in silence and after we were done. I got up and gave everyone a hug. Including Leah.

They all stared at me in shock.

"It's the thank you Embry didn't allow me to say back there" I explained. They chuckled.

"You don't need to thank us Bella. You're part of our family and we all care about you" Sam said. My eyes began to water again. Damn it! I've been such an emotional wreck this past days.

"Thank-" I began to say but I was cut off by Embry's hand on my mouth.

"Stop it Bella! Jeez!" he said jokingly. I leaked his hand and he pulled it away. "Ewwww!!!" he complained over-dramatically.

"Well I do learn that from all of you. You dogs" I said and they all mocked pain trying to keep straight faces but failing and we all fell into fits of laughter.

Everyone left after a while. They were all so tired. I was now cuddling with Jake in the bed. I felt his breathing even and I looked up to him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. He was exhausted. I touched his face softly and he murmured something in his sleep, hugging me tighter. I kissed his chest and laid my head there. I was so happy. Right here in this moment with Jake. Listening to his heart beating and being warmed by his body. Nothing could compare to this. I sighed in contment and I soon drifted to sleep…

**Hope you liked it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to they favourites and to they alerts. You guys rock!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!! I really want to apologize to all of you for beingnot updating. My finals literally consumed my life LOL.**

**I'll have the next chapter up next week I promise!!!**

**Please review!!!!!!**

**I own nothing…as always.**

5 years later…

JPOV

The rays of sun that entered through the curtains woke me up. I automatically rolled over, reaching for the woman at my side. But she wasn't there. I opened my eyes and blinked twice adjusting my eyes to the light. "Bells?" I called out to her, sitting on the bed in the process. "In the bathroom!" she yelled back. I sighed contently and lied back down with my arms behind my head.

It's been five years since we killed Victoria, five years since me and Bella have been together. Five years since the Cullen's left, for good. Bella still keeps in touch with Alice with e-mails now and then, but we never saw them again.

After they left we started a new life. Bella graduated from high school that same year and left for Seattle University the next fall. I thought I would die without her here. But we managed to make it with regular visits from her and I run there every weekend to see her.

Now she has become an English teacher and she loves it. She teaches eight grade at the La Push reservation school. After I graduated from high school I opened a garage in Forks and it's been going strong. We're the only garage in town so there's no competition for us. I say "us" because the garage it's not only mine anymore. A partner joined me two years ago. Embry Call. I have to say I thought it would be a disaster but Embry proved me wrong, he's really been working hard. I guess he grew up, well in an "Embry" kind of way I guess.

Last year Bella and I got engaged and two months later we got married. It was an intimate but beautiful wedding at First Beach. Bella looked like an angel. When I saw her walk down the isle in Charlie's arm I had no doubt in my mind that she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She says it's the imprint, but I already thought like that before imprinting on her. After the wedding and our amazing Caribbean honeymoon we bought a small house in La Push. We decided to live here because I'm still phasing, even thought the only vampires that come to town are nomads. Nothing permanent. So I'm sure I'll be stop phasing soon, and Bells will stop being depressed for being the only one who ages.

I was snapped put of my little world when I felt the mattress move. Bella was hovering over me, kneeling on the bed with tears in her eyes. I immediately sat upright. "Bells? What's wrong?" she smiled through her tears "Nothing it's wrong Jake" she said. "Then why are you crying baby?" I said wiping her cheek with my thumb. "I'm pregnant" I gasped. In fact, I'm sure my jaw is close to touching the floor by now. "You're…you're…pregnant?" she nodded. "Like pregnant, pregnant?" she nodded again "As in we're having a baby pregnant?" I asked again dumbfoded, again she nodded. "As in we're going to be paren…" She cut me off. "Oh for God's sakes Jake! Yeah pregnant as in a baby pregnant. As in we're going to be parents pregnant, as in…" I silenced her with a kiss. I couldn't believe it!

She pulled away looking confused. "So you're happy about it?" she asked. Is she kidding me? "Of course I'm happy Bells! I'm overjoyed! It just takes a little bit to sink in and you weren't to helpful back there" I said and winked at her. She laughed and hit my arm playfully "It's not my fault your brain is too damn slow Mr. Black" I pout, mocking hurt. "Low blow " she smiled and pulled me close. Kissing the tip of my nose, my chin, my forehead and then my lips. "Am I forgiven?" she whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I nodded and kissed her neck, her shoulder and her collarbone.

"I'm hungry" she said suddenly and I laughed against her skin. "Then let's go get some breakfast for my babies" I said and carefully pulled her up.

BPOV

We sat in Jake's Rabbit, heading to Charlie's house for dinner. Jacob hadn't spoken a word since we left La Push, I knew he was nervous about telling Charlie but come on! "Jacob, we're married. He's not going to castrate you. Chill" He cringed when I say castrate and I laughed in my head. "I know we're married Bells but you're still his daughter, he's going to know we have sex" he said shifting in his seat.

"Are you kidding? We've been married for an year, living together for two and in a relationship for five. Trust me he knows what we do when we're alone. It's cute that you're worried but it'll be alright babe. I promise. We're not teenagers anymore." he smiled and took my hand, kissing my knuckles softly.

We arrived at my dad's house and we were greeted by him and Billy, who didn't knew the news either. "Hello kids. Come on in" Charlie said and we stepped in as I kissed his cheek and Billy's. We sat on the couch as Charlie sat in the armchair next to Billy's wheelchair. "So Bells, what do we owe this honour to?" he asked. I looked at Jake as he swallowed. Hard. I took his hand in mine giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back. "Well. Dad, Billy. We have some news for you" I started. "Everything okay? You seem nervous Jake" Billy said. "Well we.. we.. we're pregnant" Jacob stammered. "They both gasped. "Pregnant, pregnant?" Charlie asked. Oh God, not again. I thought to myself. Jacob snickered as if reading my mind and I elbowed him on the ribs. "CONGRATULATIONS!!" They both yelled at the same time. My dad came over and wrapped me in a tight hug. "Congrats kiddo" he whispered in my ear. Jacob was hugging his father and thanking him. After lots of congrats, hugs, thank-you's and baby name talks we headed home.

"I'm exhausted" I said falling onto the bed. Jacob striped down to his underwear and lied next to me. I cuddled into his warm chest and sighed in content. He shifted me so he was on top of me and lowered his face to my stomach. "Good night baby. Daddy loves you very, very, very much" he whispered and kissed my belly. I smiled and my eyes watered. He was the sweetest man in the world. I know that I made the right choice 5 years ago when I said goodbye to Edward for good. Of course it was hard at first, but Jacob is the one I truly love. The one I could never live without.

"Hey, hey. No tears" he said and kissed my head. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "I'm just so happy Jake" I said. "I'm happy too Bells. You've made me the happiest man alive" I snuggled further into his arms and felt myself falling asleep as he ran his finger through my hair.

"I love you Jake" I murmured.

"I love you too Bells" he whispered. And sleep overtook me.

**So what do you think?? Love it? Hate it?**

**Please review!!!!! Should I continue??**


	8. Chapter 8

JPOV

**Here it is! The next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!**

**I own nothing…sadly… (I wish I owned Jacob LOL)**

JPOV

She was glowing. I used to think that the whole glowing thing about pregnant woman was only a cheesy line a husband uses when his wife tells him she looks fat. But it's not. They really glow. I've never seen Bella this beautiful.

"Have you lost something on my face Jake?" she asked, not looking up from the newspaper she was reading. I came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "I was just thinking about how gorgeous you look" I said as I walked past her and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah right! I look like a whale Jacob! I'm 8 months pregnant and I honestly can't remember the last time I saw my feet, which by the way are killing me" she said and huffed crossing her arms over her chest. I laughed and she scowled.

"What the hell are you laughing at??!!" she yelled hysterical as tears started to fall from her eyes. "You're so mean Jacob! I HATE YOU!" she yelled and stormed out of the room and into the bathroom slamming the door shut. I stood there in the kitchen, coffee on hand and trying to understand what the hell had just happened. Sure her hormones have been a wreck lately but never like this. I felt like and ass…I shouldn't have laughed.

I went to the bathroom and opened the door. My beautiful Bella was sitting on the floor, next to the bathtub sobbing uncontrollably. Her shoulders shocking violently. My heart broke at the sight. I was the one who made her cry. I'm an idiot. I slide to the floor next to her and pulled her to my chest. She kept sobbing into my arms for a couple of minutes as I whispered apologies into her hair.

Eventually she stopped crying and pulled away, looking straight into my eyes. Into my soul. "Bells, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry honey. I'm a jerk. I'm a fucking idiot for laughing at you. I'm so sorry" I said again hanging my head in shame. She put a finger under my chin making me look at her. "It's not your fault Jake. I'm the one who should be apologising. I over reacted, hormones do that to me" she smiled.

I smiled back, but I still felt bad for making her cry. She could sense my inner battle and she pulled me close- well, as close as our baby allowed us- and kissed me softly. I put my hand on the side of her neck and depended our kiss. "It's not your fault babe" she whispered against my kiss. "I know how much you love me" she said. "More than anything in this world Isabella" I whispered and touched her cheek. She leaned into my touch and closed her eyes. "I love you too". We sat there, on the bathroom floor, kissing, whispering, holding each other. It was perfect. I didn't want the moment to end.

"BELLA?! JACOB?!" Aw great, I thought to myself. Embry's here, ruining the moment. "Great timing huh?" Bella said reading my mind. "That's Embry all right" I said and we both laughed.

"GUYS?!" He yelled again. "IN HERE EMBRY!" I yelled back. He appeared on the bathroom door. "What are you two retards doing sitting on the bathroom floor" he asked. "Excuse me? Retards? Embry that's really rude" Bella said as I was helping her to get onto her feet. "I say it out of love Bells" he said smirking and pulled her into a hug. "Then, you're a complete ass Embry did you know that?" Bella said and his face fell. "Oh, I say it out of love" she said in a mocking voice and punched him in the chest. I laughed. "Funny Bells, real funny" he said scowling. "Ok guys, this is all great but can we please get out of this closet of a bathroom? We're all pretty big to be in here" I said and instantly regret it. "Are you implying that I'm fat again Jacob Black?" Bella said. "No, Bells, it's not…I told you. Aghh. I can never win" I said defeated. "Kidding babe" she said winking a walked away.

That afternoon…

BPOV

"I'm exhausted" I said to myself. "You're exhausting mommy sweetheart" I spoke to my belly and rubbed it. Jacob was working in the garage until 19:00 pm, so I did some cleaning around the house and now sat on the couch watching TV.

As I started to feel myself falling asleep the doorbell run. Great. I thought supporting my weight on the arm of the couch to stand up. The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" I yelled.

I opened the door and gasped. There in all her beauty and pixines stood Alice. "Bella!" she shrieked and hugged me. Once I got over the shock I spoke. "Alice?! What are you doing here?" I asked as she let herself in. "What? I can't visit my best friend?" she frowned. "Of course you can! I'm so happy to see you" I said and hugged her again. "You're like…so pregnant" she said. "Thanks Alice" I replied sarcastically. "You look beautiful Bella. You have that glow to you. And the house looks pretty too. Of course we're going to do some furniture shopping and some baby clothes shopping!" she said excited jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes. "Al, I don't know the sex of the baby so we can't buy anything". I said slumping down on the couch. "Damn it! And I can't see anything because of Jacob! Agghhhh it's so frustrating" she growled and I laughed.

We sat there on the couch for hours talking and catching up. "So…" I started. "He's not here Bella. He's in Europe somewhere moping around" she said, knowing what I was going to ask. I nodded. I felt really bad for Edward that he was alone, and he had eternity to be alone. I cringed. But it's better that he's not here. I don't know if I could bear to see him.

I snapped out of my little world when I heard someone running into the living room and I heard two growls.

Jacob was standing there, in his human form growling at Alice. I put my hand on his chest. "Jacob it's okay, it's just Alice" I said soothingly as the vibrations of his body decreased. "Are you sure it's just her?" he asked. I knew what he meant. He didn't care if the rest of them were here. He only cared if HE was here. "Yes Jake. He's not here. I promise, he's not coming back" I said. "And even if he did, nothing would change. How can you doubt me after everything?" I asked him dumbfoded. "I don't doubt you honey. It's him I don't trust near you." He said softly.

"I'm just visiting. For a couple of weeks. Until Bella has the baby" Alice said. Jacob was about to argue when he saw the pleading in my eyes and his face softened immediately. "If Bella wants you here. I guess it's okay with me" he said. I hugged him and kissed his cheek, I knew how hard this is for him. "Great! I'm going to go to our old house. I'll be there if you need me" Alice said and started to walk away. "Al! You can stay here if you want. You don't have to go. Right Jake?" I asked him. He groaned and I stomp on his foot. "Oh, I appreciate that Bella but if I stay here I think I might die of nauseas because of his smell" she replied making a gagging sound. Again with the smells I thought rolling my eyes. "Thank God! My house already reeks of vampire" Jake complaint.

That evening…

We were having a typical bonfire at First Beach with the whole pack and of course their imprentees. I was sitting in a blanket with Emily, Kim, Rachel and Leah. (Oh yeah, Paul imprinted on Rachel, Jacob's sister). We were laughing at an embarrassing story Emily told us about high school. "It's not funny guys" she said trying to make a serious face but failing miserably which sent us into another fit of giggles.

"Way too many girly giggles over here" Sam said as he and the rest of the guys approached us. "What are you laughing at?" Paul ask as he sat next to Rachel and held her hand. "Well, Emily was telling this story…" Leah started but Emily cut in "Don't even think about it!" Em said and we started to laugh all over again. So hard that I was crying. Jake sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "You're having fun baby?" he asked. I nodded. "So much" I said an kissed him softly. I was immediately drawn into him. I could never get enough of Jacob. I wanted more. We were in a full make out session when he stopped abruptly.

"Jake?" I asked. He stood up and so did the rest of the guys and Leah.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Vampire" they all said in unison.

"Relax guys, It's probably Alice" I said. A pale figure moved behind the trees and approached us. The guys were shaking.

"Don't attack" a velvety voice said. A velvety voice I knew too well.

I stood up and Jake immediately was standing in front of me and our baby.

"Hello Bella" he said.

"Edward" I whispered…

Cliffy, cliffy hanger LOL haha I'm mean I know!!

What dot you think??? Please review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**OK. Here it goes. Hope you like it.**

**I don0t own anything!!! Please review!**

BPOV

I felt like I was having a Deja-vù. Edward, standing there in all his glory, but he looked different. His eyes, they were not the beautiful, tender golden eyes I knew. They were pitch red and wild. He was hungry. And I had a feeling my blood and my baby's blood was really appealing to him now more than ever.

Jacob and the rest of the pack were shaking violently so they stepped towards Edward and away from us.

"Edward, why are you here?" I asked as soon as I founded my voice.

"I came to check on you my love. To see if this mutt was taking care of you" he said, his eyes weren't his eyes. He looked like a psycho or something.

"Edward, when was the last time you went haunting?" I asked a little afraid. He chuckled and shrugged. "I just wanted to see how you were. I can't live without you my love. But I see that you can live without me. And be happy too" He said. Sounding angry.

"GO AWAY LEECH. YOU JUST CROSSED THE BORDER. YOU'RE NOT IN YOUR TERRITORY" Jared said angrily.

"Easy pup. I'm just standing here, talking. I'm not gonna bite anyone" he said and looked at me. "Especially not Bella and her sweet unborn baby" he said in a mocking voice.

"If you touch her, I swear to God I won't hesitate. I will rip you to shreds bloodsucker" Jacob said trying to control himself.

"Aww…how sweet. The dog defending his wife and that half a dog baby she has inside of her" he replied. I could not believe what I was hearing from Edward. But then again, that monster is not the Edward I knew. He's not thinking straight right now, I knew he would never hurt me. But now, I was scared.

That's when Jacob lost it and exploded into a giant wolf growling angrily. Edward crouched into a fight position exposing his fangs at Jacob. The rest of the pack phased and stood between them.

That's when a blur passed by and stopped in front of Edward. "EDWARD STOP IT NOW!" Alice said pushing against his chest. The pack growled at her. "Oh shut up pups! I'm trying to stop him before he does anything stupid so back off!" Alice yelled at them.

The pack stood there trying to prevent Jacob to rip Edward apart. That's when I felt a sharp pain in my belly and gasped, grabbing my stomach and sitting down. Jacob came running towards me, still in his wolf form and all the girls came rushing to me as well.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Kim asked concerned.

I looked at my wet feet. "My water just broke" I said.

"Ok sweetie. Are you in pain right now?" asked Emily.

"No. I'm fine. It was just for a sec" I replied. When I looked up Jacob was running towards me in his cut off jeans.

"Bells. Baby, it's ok. Don't panic, we'll take you to the hospital and…" Jake said frantically

"Whoa. Baby relax. It's you who's panicking I'm fine. Let's go" I said touching his cheek. He smiled at me.

"I'm so sorry Bella" I heard Alice said before she disappeared, dragging Edward with her.

The pack changed into human form. "Ok Bella we'll all go to the hospital with you" Sam said. I nodded as Jacob settled me in the passenger seat of his rabbit and we headed to the hospital.

BPOV

"Oh my God!" I said, pacing back and forth in the room. The pain was unbearable. "Can someone please give me that fucking epidural now!" I yelled. Jake and Emily looked at me in shock.

"What? You have no idea how this hurts okay?" I said as tears formed in my eyes and sat on the edge of the bed trying to control my breathing.

"I'm sorry honey. It'll be okay" Jake said and started to massage my lower back. "Thanks baby that feels a lot better" I said. It really felt a lot better. "He smiled and kissed my temple and kept massaging me.

Doctor Miller entered the room. "Okay Bella. You're ready for the epidural now" she said. "Oh thank God" I said. "I know, the pain is a bitch" she laughed.

"You got that right" I replied

An hour later, said I was ready to start pushing. "Okay Bella. Spread your legs and push. Remember your breathing" she told me.

"NO! Wait. My mom is not here yet. I can't do this without her" I said. As if on cue Renee walked into the room. "Mom!" I said relieved. "Hey honey" she said and kissed my cheek and then Jacob's.

"Okay mom. Go to the other side of the bed and hold Bella's hand. We're ready to start the doctor said.

I was pushing as hard as I could and everything hurt. "I see the head. Come on Bella, one more push and that's it" said. It hurt so bad. "I can't- do- this" I said falling back into the bed. "Baby, you can. Come on Bella. One more push" Jacob said rubbing my head. "Ha! Easy for you to say. You're not the one pushing a person out of your vagina! This is your fault Jacob Black" I said angrily. He chuckled and moved my hair from my face that was damped in sweat. "I know hon. But you can do this. Just one more push" he said. I groaned. "Come on sweetie" My mom said.

I nodded and took a deep breathe. With everything I had I gave my last push. And I heard it. My baby crying. I fell back into the pillows as the doctor took the baby to clean her. "You did it Bells. You did it" Jacob said in my ear and kissed me softly. "I'm so proud of you" my mom said.

"Ok Bella. You have a healthy baby girl. Congratulations" the doctor said and placed my baby in my arms. I looked down at her and tears fell down my face. She was beautiful. "She's perfect" I whispered and caressed her cheek. "Like you" Jacob said I looked up at him and he was gazing at our daughter with such awe and love that overwhelmed me. "Hi baby. I'm your daddy" He said inching closer to her and kissing her head. "I love you" he whispered to her again. He sat next to me on the bed and put his arm around my shoulders. "And I love you. Thank you for the best gift in the world" he said to me and tears were falling down his face too. "I love you too Jake" I said and kissed him.

"I'm gonna go let everyone outside know" My mom said. "Congratulations Bella. She's beautiful" she kissed my forehead and headed out.

"I wish my mom could be here" Jake said softly as more tears run down his face. I kissed his tears away and rested my head on his shoulder and we sat in our own little world. Gazing at our gorgeous and perfect baby girl as she slept.

"What do you want to name her?" he asked me. I thought for a few minutes and came up with a great name.

"Sarah. After your mother" I said looking up at him. "Really?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "Really. You like it?" I asked. "I love it Bella. Thank you so much" he said and kissed me passionately. "Can I choose a middle name?" he asked me. "Of course babe" I said. "Bailey. Sarah Bailey Black" he said proudly. "I love it Jakey" I said and kissed his neck.

The doctor entered the room. "Ok mommy and daddy" she said and we smiled at her "I have to take her for a little while. I'll bring her back in an hour so you can breast feed her. Now you two should get some rest" she said and took Sarah from my arms.

"What about our friends and family? They're not coming to see her?" Jake asked her. "They'll see her through the window in the nursery and when I bring her for feeding they can come into the room. Right now both of you need some sleep" We nodded. She was about to leave the room when she turned around. "Oh, how are you going to name her?" she asked. "Sarah Bailey Black" we said in unison. "I love it. Congratulations" she said and left the room.

I yawned and Jake laughed. "Tired?" he asked kissing my jaw softly. "Very" I said and grinned at him. I lied down on the bed and he lied next to me pulling me close and kissing my temple. "You did great Bells. Do you still hate me?" he asked jokingly running his hand up and down my sides. "I could never hate you" I said and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I love you Jacob Black" I said. "I love you too Isabella Black" he said and drifted to sleep, snoring softly.

I tried to sleep too. But even if I was exhausted I couldn't. My mind kept going back to Edward and how crazy he was acting this evening. I really hope he won't do something like that again. Or worst. He could hurt my daughter out of revenge. I shuddered at the thought snuggling closer to Jacob. His arms tightened around me and his warmth made me put all those thoughts aside. I placed my face in the crook of his neck and drifted off to sleep.

**So?? What do you think??? I have some cool ideas for the next chapter…**

**Please review!! It helps my inspiration!! LOL**


End file.
